North Frequesuan Navy
The North Frequesuan Navy is the maritime arm of the NFT military. It is unique in that it is the only branch of the armed forces to which a non-NFT member state (the Tanstaafl Raj) materially contributes. The involvement of the Raj is the result of its participation in the Combined North Frequesuan Navy which existed before the Treaty of Incorporation was signed by Coilerburg and San Dorado. The NFN consists of a full range of vessels, from patrol boats to guided missile frigates, and includes one aircraft carrier and five strategic nuclear submarines. The North Frequesuan Navy today As of 2016, the North Frequesuan Navy is the largest naval employer in Frequesue. The chief of the naval staff is Admiral Amita Ramanujan, of the Tanstaafl Raj. Branches The Navy is organised in four branches: *Naval Action Force, the surface fleet *Submarine Forces, the strategic nuclear deterrent fleet *Naval Aviation, ground and sea-based planes and helicopters *Naval Infantry, ground forces used to secure naval installations) and Marine Corps (amphibious assault and other special operations) Formations Currently, NFN naval doctrine calls for one aeronaval group centered on an aircraft carrier and two amphibious groups centered on an 'assault carriers', but the NFT has only one of the latter. Construction of two Millennium-class amphibious assault carriers, currently underway, will rectify this issue. The navy is in the midst of major technological and procurement changes to carry out the new 'regional presence' doctrine formulated by the Paragon; newer nuclear submarines have been ordered as well as new ASW frigates. Aeronaval Group The NFN Aeronaval Group is centered on its sole carrier, the NFS Monkeylord. Ordinarily the group further includes an escort consisting of a single nuclear cruiser and two destroyers as well as four frigate pickets and a single SSN. The carrier is usually home to forty F-120 Rafale-M F7 fighters, two E-2D Hawkeyes and a number of RA 565 Panther and RA 321 Super Buffalo helicopters, in addition to all the aircraft carried by the rest of the ships. Amphibious Group An amphibious group consists of a single assault carrier, one landing platform dock and a flexible support ship, plus whatever escorts the NFN has attached to the group. Currently the NFN operates only a single amphibious assault carrier (the Millennium type assault carrier NFS Adventure), with another under construction. The older assault carrier NFS Pride and Profit) is undergoing a major rebuild into a light fulldeck carrier that will form the core of a to-be formed Light Aeronaval Group. A single amphibious group is configured to be able to deliver two marine brigades to shore. Submarine Squadron A submarine squadron consists of a hunter pack of four conventional diesel-electric submarines lead by a single nuclear SSN. The NFN expects to be able to eventually operate three such SUBRONs on a semi-permanent basis, with the possibility of forming another fourth in cases of emergency. However due to the retirement of the Kraken class nuclear attack submarines and the delays in the construction of the Barracuda class that are the results of the breakup of the FTO there currently there is only two SUBRON fully operational. Underway Replenishment Squadron An underway replenishment squadron consists of two fast combat support ships (AOE), one dry cargo ship (AKE) and one auxiliary oiler replenishment (AOR) vessel. The NFN operates two replenishment squadrons, whose task it is to resupply individual ships and fleet formations on the high seas. Bases As of 2016, the NFN naval bases in use are: *Port Regal, home of the Monkeylord and of a large part of the surface fleet *La Palma, home to about half of the nuclear deterrent fleet *Travancore, home to several patrol frigates and the legacy gun cruisers Varuna and Vayu *Fallston, home to the majority of the conventional submarine force and half the nuclear deterrent fleet, as well as the CATO fleet base Coil Cove *Rotherburgh, home to three Formidable type frigates *Paradise Island, a regional presence base, hosts several patrol boats and the helicopter cruiser Silver Dollar Current Fleet Aircraft Carriers Monkeylord class carrier *Monkeylord Projection and Command Vessels Pride and Profit class amphibious assault carrier *Pride and Profit Millennium class amphibious assault carrier *Adventure Mysore class amphibious transport dock *Mysore *Trivandrum Cruisers Lady Fortune class nuclear missile cruiser *Lady Fortune *Lady Liberty *Lady Justice *Lady Freedom Silver Dollar class helicopter cruiser *Silver Dollar Destroyers Standard class destroyer *Compass Rose *Siegfried Schrom *Appleby’s Redress *Prince Siddhartha *Queen Asphixia’s Revenge *Charming Susan Frigates Crimson Dubloon class air defense frigate *Crimson Dubloon *Black Pearl *Edward Teach *Pale Corsair *John Silver *Knife of Mahrata Formidable class frigate *Red Moon *Jack Sparrow *Neptune’s Daughter Seahorse class ASW frigate *Seahorse William Dampier class flexible support ship *William Dampier *Bartholomew Roberts *Kanhoji Angre Submarines Swarm class SSK *Lady Ching *Black Bart *Long Ben *Desmarais *Swarm *Infiltrator *Whisperer *Stalker *Rogue *Assassin *Herd *Flock *Crowd *Company *Aurelia Vigilant class SSGN *Rotherburgh *Rochester *Madame Terror *Tigerfish *Tengo Barracuda class SSN *Ruby *Sapphire *Amethyst *Topaz Auxiliaries Waverunner class AOE *Waverunner *Waterwitch *Western Isles *Wolverhampton *Windmaiden Ration class AKE *Ration *Dole Protector class AOR *Protector *Sentinel Category:NFT Armed Forces